1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trailer hitches and more particularly to a vehicle coupling apparatus having a power cylinder operated laterally adjustable and extensible tongue.
Considerable practice is required for a driver to develop the skill of accurately positioning a trailer in backing it toward a desired parked position by the manipulation of the towing vehicle. Many experienced truck drivers have no problem in backing or parking trailers. Sometimes even experienced drivers have difficulty in positioning the trailer where desired.
This invention provides a hitch which permits the driver of the towing vehicle to adjust the coupling connection between the two vehicles in a lateral direction independent of the movement of the vehicles as an aid in changing the direction of the towed vehicle during rearward movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents disclose several variations of pivoting or laterally movable vehicle coupling apparatus comprising an elongated tongue connected at its forward end to the towing vehicle and normally maintained in a forward to rearward direction which may be released to move laterally with respect to the direction of travel for various purposes such as for making sharp turns of the vehicles.
This invention is believed distinctive over prior art patents by providing a trailer hitch frame supporting an elongated telescoping tongue, connected at its rearward end with the towed vehicle, and which may be extended and retracted or moved in lateral directions with respect to the direction of travel by power operated cylinder members.